Chapter 2: The start of the disappearances
by funtimefoxy1721
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter to my 1st story. make sure to read the 1st chapter before reading this one, and please review so i know how to get better


June 10th 1983. Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. Morning.

"well this is it, the grand opening of Freddy's, OK employees we got 4 hours until we open has ANYBODY unpacked the boxes from the diner"The manager looked over the 8 employees, 5 were new, 3 worked at the the old diner before it got shut down."ill go unbox em, since no one else has so far" answered a familiar voice. " good, and since you were the only one who answered you can have a break until the opening." the employee went to the moving van and got the remaining boxes. He went to the corner of the restaurant and started unpacking. there were some kids drawings from the diner. a few old songs on a tape, and a marionette. he stared at it, remembering. "you know" he said to the puppet. "back in 1978, just before we got shut down i saw this kid just standing there, looking into the diner, looking at you. I was the reason we got shut down. You can keep a secret right what am i saying, your a stupid,lifeless,puppet."he put the marionette back into the box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper and played the music. He went on break.

June 10th 1983. Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. Afternoon.

The 8 employees were set in there places for the grand reopening. 30 more mins. there were 3 chefs, a puppeteer, 2 waiters and 2 spring lock experts who would dress up in the suits and act as their characters. Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie. The man was still on break. His boss came out. " i hope you enjoyed your break but you need to get in there and suit up, you got the rabbit, the new guys got ?". He simply nodded and went inside. As he got inside his fellow co-worker was already suited up. "hey" whispered the new guy. " i need to leave work early today, got my daughters wedding, would you mind covering for me?" the man looked at him. "sure, i did it at the old place i can do it here, when do you have to leave?". "5, ill keep my suit inside the secret room, your a life saver, you know that." the chuckled slightly " i know a certain child that could think the opposite way, may know more children soon as well, but yeah its no problem.".

June 10th Phillips bedroom. Morning.

The alarm went off as it did every other day, but this time he got up quicker than usual. today was the day, it was his birthday. he was going to the opening of the new Pizzeria down town. he had 5 friends going to, his best friend, Steve. a set of twins Adam and Ben. and 2 girls Jessica and Catherine. He had a crush on Catherine but never had the guts to ask her out, but today hes turns 15 and he had worked up the courage for days rushed down stairs. His mum had made him favorite. As he finished them the door rung. it was his five friends. "wassup!" he shouted while fist bumping Steve. He went silent after that as the 2 girls came in. He got completely lost in thought to notice the twins come in. Before he had time to get himself together his dad got everyone in the car."the grand opening isn't until 3 so we got time to burn, who wants to go bowling?" everyone was excited to go bowling as the bowling alley only opened a few months ago.

2 o'clock

At the end of bowling Adam won, Catherine came 2nd and he came 3rd, the pizzeria was a 45 minute drive from the bowling alley so without hesitation they got in the minivan.

June 10th Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. 2:45.

There already was a big queue to get into the pizzeria, but he had nothing to worry about. They had reserved a table. The 6 of em were teenagers so they weren't ecstatic but they were happy. 3PM rolled around the the pizzeria opened . they were there till 6. they had a feast being made for them. Phillip was given a fiver to spend on the vending machines but decided to save it for later. he was saving it for when he would ask Catherine out. the 4 animatronics had been roaming mainly focusing on Phillip as it was his birthday but he was embarrassed. He did like foxy though.

5 o'clock

The new guy was getting out the suit getting ready to leave. The man was happy, he had a plan, killing Ben was fun but he was thirsty for more. while deciding who would be the easiest to lure away he noticed Phillip, talking to a girl, and also noticed to was his birthday, his plan was ready. the new guy had left in a rush to get to his daughters wedding. after he did, he started his plan. "hey kids in this the birthday boy, we here and Freddy fazbear's pizzeria want to wish you a very happy birthday. we also have a surprise for you around back, don't worry you will be back here before you know it, and bring your friends, this surprise is worth dying for..".Phillip gathered the 6 of them and followed the man to the back room.

June 10th Freddy Fazbears pizzaria, back room.

the first thing Phillip noticed is there was no surprise, there was an empty Freddy costume, a bunch of boxes and a small window. As Phillip turned around the man in the gold suit locked the door with all seven of them inside."Phillip who is YOUR favorite animatronic?" Phillip looked at him, worried. "Foxy i guess?" he responded after a long silence." Thats a good choice Phillip, ll make sure that Foxy is the animatronic he lifeless body is hidden in" he voice got deeper and he grinned creepily at the 6. Catherine stepped forward and and started threatening the man with the police. He kicked Catherine into the pile of boxes. Before anyone could react he pulled out a Dagger and simply said"So, who wants to die 1st?"

June 11th 12:30am. The back room.

Catherine woke up and her heart beat suddenly picked up. She couldn't see as there was a pile of boxes on her. she pushed them aside to see a empty Golden bonnie suit and An empty Golden freddy suit with blood dripping out. she opened the mouth and saw the lifeless body of Ben. One of the twins. She couldn't beleive what she saw and smashed the small window and escaped. After that no one would beleive her about what happened. and flyers started going round about 5 local children. going missing...


End file.
